The Act of Betrayal
by Inknetta134
Summary: Lloyd is kidnapped and is to serve Yggdrasil for a short while. Please review to tell me if it's good and if you want the draft of this.


Lloyd was doing the night watch for the chosen group. Mithos was in a spot in the woods he could see him, but Lloyd can't see him. Mithos came running up to Lloyd and tackling him. Lloyd had no reaction time because he was tied up, knocked out, and carried by Mithos to the teleporter to get to Derris-Kharlan. When he got to his throne, he had a hologram to contact Kratos. Kratos showed up in the hologram and said, "What do you want, Mithos?"

"Kratos, I know you betrayed me when you were telling the chosen group about my plan. So, if you don't start obeying me then, I will torture someone you love."

Mithos got a whip and moved the hologram for Kratos to see an unconscious Lloyd.

"Lloyd!"

"That's right. So, what is your choice?"

Lloyd woke up and saw that he was tied up. He was confused and started shaking.

"No." Kratos said.

"Really? You wouldn't go after your own son."

Lloyd was in shock and couldn't believe it. He just stopped and let Mithos do his thing. Mithos laughed and was gladded to do what his planning to do.

"Well, bye for now." Mithos said.

Kratos knew that he had to teleport to Derris-harlan quick, but he ran all the way to it, it wasn't working. Mithos had shut off the way so, he could do his thing. Mithos dragged Lloyd down to the dungeon by his blue boxers, causing Lloyd to cry a little, untie the ropes and chaining to the wall. Lloyd didn't think of trying to escape. Mithos got his whip ready and started whipping him everywhere. Each hit hurting more and more causing blood to drip on the ground. Mithos did 50 times and stopped for a second.

"Mithos, isn't there another way?" Lloyd questioned begging for mercy.

"You could serve as the leader of the angels, join Cruxis, and kill the Chosen group."

Lloyd was thinking to himself for a bit and nod his head to join. Mithos smiled and went to get his uniform. Minutes later, Mithos found a gold uniform for him. He healed Lloyd's wounds, unchained him, and gave him his outfit. Lloyd liked how it looked, but was uncomfortable to wear.

"Now, you wait till the Chosen group goes to the Tower of Salvation and kill them."

Lloyd nodded and waited for three hours. The group appeared to the tower and Lloyd was waiting for them already. Everyone was in shock when they saw who was standing there by their very eyes.

"Lloyd? It can't be. No, Lloyd would never join Cruxis." Collete said not wanting to believe."

Kratos came through the portal and said," I'm sorry, everyone. It was my fault for him to join Cruxis. We have no choice, but to fight."

Everyone just agreed, not wanting to know the reason. Everyone had tears in their eyes not wanting to fight Lloyd and Lloyd not fighting his friends. 100 angels came to Lloyd's side and began fighting the Chosen group. Raine was casting her Mystic Artes.

"Spirits, cleanse us of our sins. Fairy Circle. Grant a save passage. Restrain the wicked."

It got all the angels not hitting Lloyd at all. Lloyd went up to Rane and did his Mystic Artes on her.

"See ya. Haaa! I'll show you. Ahh! Like that?"

Raine was down, but everyone continued their fighting. Regal went up to him and did his Mystic Artes.

"Taste this, Fanged Finality, Your finished! How foolish."

Genis was in the back doing his Mystic Artes.

"I'll show you your powerlessness. Ingdination Judgenent."

Finally Zelos did his Mystic Artes to finish Lloyd.

"I'll show you want I'm made of. Taste this. Divine Judgement."

It made Lloyd stun so, Zelos went up to him and stabbed him twice in the stomach.

"That's it, huh?" Lloyd said. "Well I guess that's it for me. Goodbye everyone and Kratos."

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Take care of Mom."

With that Lloyd passed away and Kratos got his finger near his eye, and slid it down his face.

Everyone were determined to defeat Yggdrasil for Lloyd's sake. And with that they went to Derris-Kharlan.

The End

Disclamers: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.


End file.
